I can do whatever I want
by jasadin
Summary: The President throws a party for his staff. He then says something that makes everyone think about their possible futures...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I can do whatever I want  
**Author:** miss jasadin  
**Fandom:** West Wing  
**Summary:** The President throws a party for his staff. He then says something that makes everyone think about their possible futures...

* * *

It had been a long couple of months for the White House staff, as they began their second term in office. Although the atmosphere had a comfortable air about it, after having spent the past four years working as an ensemble, the shock reelection had brought on a great deal of work for the staffers.

Having finally gotten the energy bill passed, which they had spent months perfecting, the Bartlet staffers were ready for a well earned break. As a thank you for all their hard work, the President had thrown a party for them all. Everybody involved in passing the bill was invited, from the senior staff and their assistants to the messengers who had worked long and hard delivering amendments to the bill, to each of the staffers time and time again.

Everybody was gathered in the Residence, sipping wine and enjoying their night off. The President was making the rounds, making sure that he spoke to every person in the room, ensuring that he praised their efforts over the past few months.

Some of the assistants were gathered at the buffet chatting animatedly about their lack of social lives due to their hectic schedule. In the corner, CJ and Margaret shared an amused smile as Donna told them of Josh's latest office disaster.

The men of the senior staff stood to the side of the room discussing the success of the bill, Toby hassling Sam every so often about the wording of the bill, while Josh every so often would turn to glance in the direction of his assistant.

The President grinned widely as he watched his staff interact with each other. The First Lady was by his side, his best friend and Chief of Staff apparently thought that the crab puffs were delicious and his aide, Charlie who had just wondered over to the buffet and been pounced on by the younger assistants and had a terrified expression on his face.

This was how it was meant to be.

* * *

TBC  



	2. Josh's POV

**JOSH's POV**

Everybody had dressed nicely for the occasion, Josh noticed, looking around the room. Being invited to a Presidential party wasn't an everyday occurrence for the majority of the guests and they were prepared to make the most of it.

Josh turned slightly, hearing a familiar laugh come from nearby. He wasn't surprised to see his assistant Donna, giggling in the corner with CJ and Margaret about who knows what. Probably about him, Josh thought smiling wryly at the thought of his assistant telling stories at his expense.

The clinking of glass, forced him to drag his eyes away from his assistant's form, and search for the source of the noise.

The President was standing in the middle of the room, beaming around at everyone and holding up his wine glass. Josh sighed, preparing himself for yet another Presidential speech.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight," the President's voice exuded authority as he spoke. "As I'm sure you all know, this morning the energy bill was passed that will ensure a better future for our children and our children's children!"

A thunderous applause came from the group, everybody clapping in excitement of the momentous occasion and because finally their 20 hours days had come to a finish.

"Every person in this room contributed to the passing of this bill in some way, and this party is just a small token of appreciation."

"A month off would have been better!" Josh called out.

The President turned to him with an evil glint in his eye. "Fine, Josh. I'll give you a month off. And I'll tell you what? When that month's up, don't worry about coming back then either."

Everybody laughed, as Josh gulped eyes wide, and stumbled a few steps back. Sam patted him comfortingly on the shoulder, he too having been at the receiving end of the President's slightly crueler jokes.

The First Lady smiled at Josh, "Don't worry. He won't do it. Too much effort."

The President turned his glare to his wife. "On the contraire my dear, I'm the President of the United States. I can do whatever I want."

* * *

"_I'm the President of the United States. I can do whatever I want."_

_

* * *

_

"Andrew!" Josh called his aide impatiently, "Where the hell are you? I asked for a coffee half an hour ago, where is it?"

Andrew appeared at the door nervously. "I'm sorry Sir, but the First Lady-"

"The First Lady what? Did she tell you not to bring me coffee?" Josh fumed striding across the room and throwing open the door to his Chief of Staff's office. Calling back to Andrew over his shoulder he announced, "I'd like to have a little chat to my wife sometime this morning, make some time in my schedule."

"Yes, Sir." Andrew replied turning to leave the room.

"And bring me some coffee, dammit!"

Andrew smiled, shaking his head and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sam?" Josh called for his friend as he entered his office. Seeing him sitting comfortably behind his desk about to stand, Josh waved his hand at him, indicating that he should remain seated. "I am the President am I not? It wasn't all just a dream I had?"

"No, Sir" Sam grinned at him, "You are in fact the President of the United States."

"Then why is it that I seem to have no power over my staff. I ask for a coffee and do I get it? No!" Josh ranted, pacing the room. "It's my wife, I tell you. She's brainwashed them all. Telling them that coffee makes me crazy."

Sam smirked at him. "Ummm, Sir. That's because coffee DOES in fact get you wired."

Josh gasped at him in shock. "And now my best friend has betrayed me!" Sam rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Andrew?" he called for the President's aide. "You'd better get in here with that coffee. Your President seems to feel that he doesn't have any power in the White House anymore. Although," Sam turned to Josh, "I don't see what's changed. You never really were the one in control of the power on your relationship."

"I'm firing you." Josh announced to Sam, then turned to Andrew who had entered the room carrying a cup of coffee. Grabbing the mug from his aide he announced, "Andrew, I hereby promote you to Chief of Staff" before exiting the room.

Sam and Andrew shared a smile, used to the President's antics, then returned to their desks, knowing that all was right with the world.

"Have you been telling my staff to refuse to bring me coffee?" Josh demanded of his wife as she entered the room.

"It's nice to see you to." she responded, walked up to him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, before breaking away.

Josh grabbed her waist, pulling him close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his body, her fingers winding themselves around the curls at the base of his neck. He grinned at her, his eyes filled with love as his lips descended upon hers.

After a few minutes, Josh pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"So it was you?" he asked.

"Josh!" came the response, along with a light slap on the arm.

"I thought that becoming President meant getting whatever I wanted. But apparently I was incorrect. I have been informed twice this morning that it is not I that controls anything in this office; it is in fact you, Mrs Lyman. The same woman who constantly makes it her business to interfere with my coffee intake."

His works were greeted with a cheeky smile, and he rolled his eyes at her, before meeting her lips once again. This time it was his wife that pulled away panting.

"We should stop that now, before…" she spoke, her eyes shining and slightly unfocused.

"Hey, I'm the President, Donnatella, I can do whatever I want."

* * *

Please review 


End file.
